Black wings that hide a pure heart
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Sarah used to be an angel of heaven, but now she is a 'Fallen'; An angel that has been cast out of heaven for a crime she did not commit. She has been enduring the abuse of three child eating demons when another sets her free. After being cut off from Heaven, she now finds that she has to lead the way for change, as war between Heaven and Hell is sparking. AU Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

So, it's been some time since I've touched this fandom and while I did have a general idea where this was going, I decided to rewrite it since I've gotten stronger as a writer from practice. I will say that this takes place after Season One of the anime where Sebastian ate Ciel's soul. It's a little bit AU, but there will be some things that make an appearance from both Seasons one and two, (One example being Ash) Hopefully you guys enjoy this because I did not like what they did for Season two and I will pretend it didn't happen. :D Enjoy!

(I only own Sarah, Disclaimer, disclaimer, moving on.)

* * *

><p><strong>Black wings are what hides the heart that lays within. <strong>

** I wonder, **

** Who will see past my blackened wing and broken soul, **

** To behold the purest of hearts that awaits within? **

* * *

><p><em>I stood alone in front of every citizen of the Heavenly kingdom. Angels, demigods, and pure souls alike all glared at me with disgust and hate as I stood in the center of it all, shackles of purified bronze was so hard that no angel could break them, not even me. Everyone thought I was a criminal; a murderer of my fellow angels, but I wasn't... I'm not a murderer. The thunderous hitting of a gavel made silence fall over the courtroom. <em>

_ "Silence!" The judge ordered and the room fell silent. The judge then set a pair of not so kind eyes on me. A man with the pale blond hair that was common amongst angels stood beside the judge's stand. Victor, he whom I hate. One of God's laws may be not to hate, but I despise Victor with my entire being. He's the whole reason I was there, being tried for her murder and all for the sake of a bruised pride. _

_ "Sarah, you stand accused of the murder of Juliana, your fellow angel. What is your plead?" _

_ "Not guilty!" I snapped. These were my friends...Or whom I thought were my friends. Funny how they turned on me so easily. Victor started to walk towards me and my hair stood on end like it was did whenever he was close. Ash always thought that it was because he was so powerful, but I thought it was a different reason entirely. It was out of pure loathing that made my hair stand on its own. _

_ "Oh? You are sure that you do not want to plead guilty, and save yourself from an unpleasant punishment." He asked slowly, his light coloured eyes boring into mine. He wanted me to take the fall. I smirked, before spitting at him; making the crowd collectively gasp. _

_ "I stand by my plea, Not... Guilty." I spoke through clenched teeth. I could tell that Victor ever so wanted to hit me for spitting at him, but no, he had to keep his calm demeanour, and he simply wiped the spittle from his cheek. _

_ "As you wish, but you realize, we cannot have a murderer amongst the divinest of God's creations." I watched him as he walked slowly back to his place by the judge's stand. _

_ "Everyone knows that Sarah was a misunderstood child of God. Who could say that it wasn't a matter of time until she turned on us." That hurt. _

_ "You don't know anything! I didn't do it!" Victor cast a look at me. _

_ "Who is to say that Sarah would not snap from being so isolated from her kin?" I continued to yell that I wasn't responsible, but I wasn't heard. I glanced over my shoulder. _

_ "Who could say..." There was a pause when I locked eyes with Ash, who was leaning on the wall in the farthest corner of the room. He looked distressed and I felt tears sting at my eyes._

_ 'Ash... Stand up for me. Help me!' I remember thinking. Hoping with all my might that he could hear my thoughts, but he didn't move from his spot. I remember feeling angry. How dare Victor do this. How dare he! _

_ "STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, making everyone in the room freeze. The next part was a blur, but what I did remember were war angels leaping to arms as pure souls screamed. It wasn't until I was dragged from the courtroom (probably kicking and screaming) that the haze began to fade. The guards that had me pinned dragged me into an isolated chamber, where I was locked by myself behind a cage of reinforced purified bronze and celestial gold. The shackles I had been in were now dangling from my hands completely useless. I could hear arguing outside and after a few minutes, Ash came from the door. _

_ "How did you do that?" _

_ "What are you talking about?" Ash blinked. _

_ "You don't know? You lost it in there and broke the chains." I looked down at my feet and heard Ash sigh. _

_ "Sarah, Listen to me. Victor is pushing to see you killed." My head snapped up. _

_ "I didn't do anything!" _

_ "I know you didn't, but-" _

_ "If you know I didn't kill Jewels, then why didn't you say anything?!" I was so upset that tears were starting to bite at my eyes. Ash gave me a guilty look. _

_ "You weren't the only one that was hurt by her death, Sarah. I loved Jewels, just as much as I love you." _

_ "Then stand up!" I snapped. _

_ "Why doesn't anyone believe that I'm innocent?" _

_ "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE AN OUTCAST!" He snapped. Ash had always been so cool, but to see him get angry caught me off-guard. Ash rubbed his forehead. _

_ "Listen to me, and listen well, Sarah, since you snapped in the court room, you're staying here until the proceedings are done. Believe me, I won't let them kill you, but know that there is a very good chance that I won't be able to save you." He pulled something small and silver from his pocket, slipping it through the bars of the cell. _

_ "If I can't save you, then take this. So you don't forget." He had given me a small necklace with a cloudy white stone in the center of the silver frame. Around the stone were symbols tied to peace and innocence. I looked at my long time friend and he gave me a sad smile. His hand slipped through the bars to hold mine. _

_ "Whatever happens, know that you were my best friend." I opened my mouth to reply, when he let go of my hand and walked away, closing the door behind him. I was alone in the room and my fate was sealed._


	2. Chapter 2

So this one is much shorter then the first chapter, you see Sarah with her masters in this one. I only own Sarah and the song is Come little children by Kate the great. Support the original release.

* * *

><p>I gave a yelp as someone gave my hair a harsh yank. My scalp burned as the man gripped my hair.<p>

"Enjoying your daydream?" He snarled as he released my hair, letting me escape. The man grinned, enjoying the look of fear that was probably etched into my pale face. I swallowed and bowed my head in submission. I had to bite the inside of my lip to keep from growling in angry at how he makes me serve him and the other two.

"Good little fallen." He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside into the circular grove. I stumbled as I almost tripped over the black skirt of the dress I wore. The man that had pulled my hair glared at me.

"You know what you to do." I swallowed. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I began to sing.

**"Come little children, I'll take thee away. **

** Into a land of enchantment.**

** Come little children, The time's come to play,**

** Here in my garden of shadows..." **

Out of the corner of my eye, I could my three Masters smirking in pleasure. I was being a good little servant and helping them, despite the fact that I knew what they were going to do after I had finished the song.

** "Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way. **

** Through all the pain and the sorrows. **

** Weep not poor children, for life is this way;**

** Murdering beauty and passions..." **

I could see small forms through the trees. The children that caved into the seducing sound of my song. They were drawing closer to the grove and I swallowed before singing the next stanza.

**"Hush now dear children, it must be this way. **

** To weary of life and deceptions.**

** Rest now my children, for soon we'll away; **

** Into the calm and the quiet..." **

I could see the children as they emerged close enough to the grove. Two young girls and a small boy. The next words caught in my throat. I couldn't finish, knowing the fate that would befall those children.

"Fallen, finish the song; That is an order." I stiffened. Oh, how I despised that phase. I knew though that while my conscience won't rest knowing that I brought this fate upon these three, I couldn't disobey. My wrists felt uncomfortable heat as the weight of the contract I was forced into bore down on me. I started to vocalize when I felt my stomach suddenly twist. For some unknown reason, I felt like I was ready to be sick and the children shook off their state of trance. I managed to regain my bearings to croak out one word.

"Run." The children screamed and fled back to their village that lay beyond the forest. I cried out as the head demon slapped me across the face. My legs were so weak that I fell, holding my cheek.

"You little bitch! You let our meal go!" I cried out as he kicked my side. The other man calmed the Head down as the only female came to check on me. I slapped her hand away from my body with a harsh; "Don't touch me." I picked myself up and limped painfully back to my tent at the end of the grove. When I reached my tent, I collapsed on my cot, doubling over in pain.

"God help me.." I winced as I hugged myself. Never in my entire life, have I been more alone.


End file.
